


Embrasse-moi

by ppclown



Series: Appetence | TF2 x Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppclown/pseuds/ppclown
Summary: based on ‘Je te laisserai des mots’ by Patrick Watson
Relationships: Spy/Reader, Spy/You
Series: Appetence | TF2 x Reader Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196375
Kudos: 6





	Embrasse-moi

**Author's Note:**

> based on ‘Je te laisserai des mots’ by Patrick Watson

_Je te laisserai des mots_  
_En-dessous de ta porte_

"It's mighty late, y'know. Y'all should be headin' off ta bed by now," lulled a low, southern accent. You cursed inwardly. Although you tried your best to tiptoe past the Texan, his hearing has seemingly bettered over the years of spies sapping his machines. You smile at him, his face barely visible against the backlight of his workshop.  
"Just getting a glass of water," you whispered at his silhouette.  
"Uh-huh," he grunts, folding his arms with a knowing look. "Don't be up too late now, ya hear?"  
"Yes, sir," you state sarcastically, a teasing smile on your face. With a quick 'goodnight' and a small wave, you turn back towards the dark hall and make your way into the shadows. He gives a chuckle and a shake of his head, turning back into his workshop. The kitchen wasn't even in that direction.

_En-dessous de la lune qui chante_  
_Tout près de la place où tes pieds passent_

It had become a nightly routine to sneak off past the barracks after everyone — everyone except for Engie, it seemed — was asleep. It was only for a short while, enough time to slip a love note under Spy's smoke room door and catch a quick couple of kisses. It was simple, but it fed your heart with enough love and giddiness to last you until the next night you were able to do it again. You couldn't help it; he was as charming as he was devious and he had won you over in almost no time. He was so gentle with you. He knew how to hold you just right, he knew your favorite foods and movies, he knew every part of your heart. He felt safe and warm. He felt like home.

_Cachés dans les trous dans le temps d'hiver_  
_Et quand tu es seule pendant un instant_

Finally reaching the large dark oak door, you pull a folded piece of paper out of your pocket and sit on your legs. You lower yourself onto the floor to peep through the crack in the door. Picking up the faint smell of cigarettes, you saw one of Spy's expensive dress shoes resting on the floor from his chair in front of the fire. You smile to yourself as you pull away from the door to position the folded paper at the crack. You give it a good flick and peek under the door again to see it stopped a good couple of feet away. Both feet shift to the floor and you hear a glass gently placed on the table beside the chair. You smile again and stand, brushing out a crease in your nightshirt. You wait patiently for Spy to come out of the room.

_Embrasse-moi_  
_Quand tu voudras_

The door opens and Spy emerges, a fond smile looking down at you. He tucks the note inside of his suit jacket and strides over to you. You smile as he wraps his arms gently around your waist and leans down to trap you in a kiss. He pulls away and nuzzles into your neck, whispering French praises and compliments into your skin. You giggle quietly as his breath tickles your neck. He wraps his arms tighter around your waist and sways gently, peppering kisses to your cheek now and then.

_Embrasse-moi_  
_Quand tu voudra_

You stay like that for a while, basking in each others' presence and swaying contently. Moments like these are so wonderful with him. Between contracts, training, and fighting the opposing team, it wasn't often you could just hold each other like this. He pulled away and brought a hand up to caress your cheek.  
"Mon amour," he begins, only stopping short when the hall light flicks on from around the corner. He turns back to you hesitantly. "I will take that as our cue to go back to bed."

_Embrasse-moi_  
_Quand tu voudra_

He locks his fingers with yours before activating his Invis Watch. He disappears from view with a cloud of smoke. You stand there a bit confused when he gently tugs you around the corner and down the hall. He walks you back towards your room, hand in hand. As you pass Engie's workshop again, he looks up, smiling at you, then flicks his eyes to beside you, knowing Spy was there. The grip on your hand tightening ever so slightly as he speeds up to reach your room quicker. You let out a breathy giggle at his silly behaviour and stop at your door. Spy squeezes your hand again and kisses your cheek. "Bonne nuit mon amour, dors bien."  
You squeeze his hand in return and smile, mouthing a quiet 'goodnight' before slipping back into your room. The smile never leaves your face as you climb into bed and you fall into sleep, dreaming of the next time you can hold your love again.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! kudos / comments always appreciated <3  
> i used google translate for the french parts, but if something is wrong pls lemme know :)  
> cross-posted on wattpad


End file.
